The Baby Robin and the Bat
by Vandalia Sakura
Summary: Bruce Wayne, even though he is the Batman, had no clue what he was getting into when he took in Dick Grayson. Even the Batman has trouble dealing with tantrums, nightmares and babysitters. Unlike most parents the Bat also has to juggle two lives as well as keeping his baby boy safe. Dick will be six instead of nine in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning of the family

Richard looked at Bruce a bit scared and untrusting. How could the six year old know if he could trust this man or not? Still he followed him out to the Lamborghini and got in, thinking it would be better than where he was at the time. The young acrobat stared out the window and didn't say anything to Bruce. He was fighting tears and sleep. Tears because he missed his family and sleep because he was so tired from the sleepless nights he spent thinking about his parents, aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Richard?" Bruce asked from the driver's seat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the blacked haired boy said indifferently.

Bruce looked to the boy who sat next to him because his car didn't have any backseats. Dick seemed so distraught.

FF~~~

Dick snuggled into his new guardian's chest as he slept. He has fallen asleep on the way to Wayne's Manor from the detention center he had been at since his parents' deaths. He looked exhausted when he met Bruce and had finally crashed in the car about halfway there.

Bruce was greeted by his butler Alfred when he returned to the Manor with Dick. Alfred had been busy during the day preparing a room and buying things that the boy would need.

"Master Bruce, may I presume this is Master Richard?" Alfred asked Bruce.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, Alfred."

"Bwuce?" both men heard a tired voice ask. "Bwuce?"

Mr. Wayne looked down to the boy and wiped some hair out of Dick's face, "It's me, Richard."

"I'm tiwed," Dick yawned.

Richard's blue eyes shinned like diamonds because of the tears that were forming at their edges. The white's of his eyes were a redish color from crying and the small amount of sleep he got during his time at the detention center.

"I don't have to go back there, do I?" he asked Bruce with a shaky voice. "I don't want to."

Bruce promised, "Never."

Dick smiled at Bruce and closed his eyes already back to sleep. The billionaire felt a tug at his heart, already he loved the boy like he was his own son. Alfred smiled at the site of his master and how quickly he was adjusting to having a son.

"Master Bruce, I do believe that the young Master needs to get some rest,"Alfred reminded Bruce.

The Dark Knight nodded, "You're right, Alfred."

"And you still need to patrol, Sir," the butler told the vigilante.

Bruce Wayne knew this was true and took Dick up to what would now be his room at the Manor.

FF~~~

"Daddy! Mommy!" screamed a young voice as Bruce came up from the Batcave after a long night that ended with fighting the Joker.

He ran up to his ward's room to find that Richard was on the floor sleeping, tangled in his bed sheets and crying out during a horrible nightmare. Bruce knew that Dick was having a nightmare more than likely about his parents and he gently woke up the six year old. Dick threw his arms around his guardian's neck and held on tightly, crying into Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce wrapped his arms around the crying boy, "It's okay, Dick. It's okay."

"They, they fell!" cried the young acrobat. "Over and over!"

Bruce let Dick cry into his chest and he remembered what it had felt like to lose his parents so many years before now. When Dick had fallen back asleep, Bruce tucked him back into bed and left to go to bed himself.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: Smart parenting Bruce, letting a six year old ride in the front seat. Should've bad Alfred drive you guys home in a limo.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Clark Kent

Chapter 2: Meeting Clark Kent

Dick roamed the mansion with nothing to do. Behind him he dragged a small Batman plushie Bruce had given him, over the past month of watching news reports about the vigilante he had become a huge fan of the Dark Knight. He should have been in school right now, but Bruce was paranoid and decided that he would have Dick home-schooled. Alfred was busy cooking lunch and was Dick's tutor so Dick didn't have to do any work right now.

Bruce was in his home office talking on the phone to a friend that would be coming over for lunch to meet Richard. Dick knew this friend was a reporter, but was told he didn't need to worry about that and he wouldn't be asked question after question.

"Bats, you think he'll be nice?" Dick asked his plushie. He continued after getting an 'answer' from the Batman doll, "Me too! I'm scared though."

Dick ran upstairs when he heard the door be opened and Alfred greeting a guest.

"What was that?" asked a male voice that Dick did not recognize.

"The young Master," Dick heard Alfred reply. "He must have ran upstairs, Master Clark."

_Clark?_ Dick thought. _Weird name._

Dick put Bats in his room and headed back downstairs quickly only to walk into the back of someone's legs. He looked up to see Bruce turn around to face him. The six year old clung onto his father's leg so he wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way down.

"Hey Bruce!" greeted 'Clark'.

"Clark," responded said vigilante.

Richard tightened his grip on his dad's pants leg. He looked at Clark and saw that he didn't look mean at all. Dick smiled, but remained clinging to his dad just in case.

His daddy stated, "This is Richard. He likes to be called Dick," and picked up the small boy.

"He's all you talk about, Bruce," the reporter/Man of Steel reminded his best friend. To Dick he said, "I'm Clark Kent. Just call me Clark."

* * *

Bruce, Clark and Dick were seated at the table eating the lunch that Alfred had made for them. Dick listened as the two older men conversed, until he finished eating and began to grow bored. He tried to find something to keep him from interrupting them, but he was only six and couldn't help but get antsy. Dick swung his short legs under the table just to be doing something.

Clark told Bruce, "I think Dick is getting bored, Bruce."

"Dick?" when Bruce spoke the six year old quickly looked at him.

From the comm link he had in his ear Bruce heard, _Batman, Flash spilled his coffee on the main frame and we need you to reboot the system(1)._

He sighed, "I've got to go do something at work."

His six year old son pouted. Dick's eyes widened and filled with disappointment and tears.

"Don't go!" he cried out.

"I have to, Dickie-bird."

Bruce looked to his friend for help with a Batman look, not a Bruce Wayne one.

"Clark, can you stay and play with Dick?" Bruce asked.

The Big Blue Boy Scout nodded. At a speed that would have impressed Flash, Dick ran over and wrapped his arms and legs around his father's leg in an attempt to make him stay.

"Bruce, he's not going to let you leave," Clark stated the obvious.

"Dick," Bruce looked down at the small boy. "Please, let go. It'll only take an hour."

"One hour?" the small child asked to make sure he head right.

Bruce smiled and nodded. Richard's grip tighten for a second, then he let go. Bruce left or actually went to the Batcave and went to the Watchtower.

Dick looked at Clark, "Bruce says you're a reporter? You're not going to make me answer a bunch of questions are you?"

The reporter laughed. Dick gave him a perplexed look because all the reporters Dick had ever met had wanted him to tell them about life at the Manor. Some had even asked him about his parents' deaths, not even caring that they were dead, just wanting the story.

"I'm not," Clark promised.

* * *

Clark scooped up the now asleep boy and put him on the couch, not sure where Dick's room was. He wondered how the Batman ended up taking in such an innocent kid, one that the rest of the League -who knew Batman's secret ID- wanted to meet so badly.

"Bats," mumbled Dick in his sleep reaching for his plushie that wasn't there.

Clark saw the plushie laying on the floor from when Dick had wanted to show Clark him. He had no doubt that Bruce influenced Richard to be such a fan of the Dark Knight. Still he picked up the Batman plushie and slipped it into Dick's arms. A small smile formed on Dick's face and he hugged the plushie in his sleep.

* * *

(1) I know nothing about computers so if that's not what you'd do, oh well.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

Chapter 3: The discovery

Dick was roaming around the mansion, looking for Bats. He couldn't remember where he had left his favorite toy and was frustrated. He went to the grandfather clock and opened the glass to look for his plushie, after not finding it he played with the hands of the clock. In front of him a door opened in the wall and he couldn't resist going down to investigate.

_Wow! This is awesome!_ thought Dick.

He walked around the cave and stopped in front of a case that held Batman's suit. The black haired boy stood there in shock of what he was seeing at the moment with his blue eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was looking at, it seemed impossible that it was true. Dick felt betrayed. Bruce hadn't told him this, not any of this.

"What are you doing down here?" asked a voice that belonged to his daddy.

Dick turned around, "I was looking for Bats and, found a door in the clock to here."

Richard knew when he saw the look on Bruce's face that he was in trouble for coming down here. It wasn't his fault he found it, Bruce should have hidden it better than he had.

"You're Batman," he said to clarify what he had found out.

He didn't need any clarification, he knew that this was true and it made him feel very offended that he wasn't told about this. He sent a glare at his guardian that could rival Batman's own glare.

"Dickie," began the vigilante.

Richard interrupted angrily, "**NO! Why didn't you tell me!? Next you're going to say that Uncle Clark is Superman! He is, isn't he!"** (1)

Bruce sighed, he knew that Dick was going to be distraught over this. He could see the tears forming in the boy's eyes, which were filled with hurt and betrayal. Dick had a pout on his face and looked like he wanted to scream, yell and cry, but wouldn't. Instead he ran off, away from Bruce, away from the Batman. He didn't want Bruce to see the tears fall, so he hid under the Batmobile. Dick curled up and let the tears flow down his cheeks.

"He doesn't trust me," the blue eyed boy whimpered.

* * *

Bruce went to find Dick and when he did, his heart broke. His little boy was asleep under the Batmobile, with dry tears staining his face.

"Dickie . . ." he whispered.

As if hearing his name Dick stirred, but didn't wake up.

_I should have known he would react this way when he found out!_ Bruce scolded himself. _Did I really believe that he would never know! He would have found it sooner or later!_

Bruce crouched down, picked up the sleeping boy and took him upstairs. He smiled when Richard snuggled into his chest.

* * *

Richard woke up in his bed, wearing his pajamas. He didn't want to get up, he was exhausted. He didn't want to see Bruce or even Alfred right now; he only wanted to stay in bed.

"Master Richard? Are you awake?" Alfred asked opening the door.

Dick looked at the butler wondering if he had known but didn't ask. He didn't want to hear that Alfred had been hiding it from him too. Richard knew that Bruce never kept anything, especially something like being Batman, from Alfred. The Englishman came over and sat down on Dick's bed.

"I understand that you're upset, but please get up?" Alfred asked.

The six year old sat up. He guessed that Bruce had probably already headed out to work when he saw the time. Reluctantly, Dick got out of his bed and followed Alfred downstairs. To his shock he saw Bruce at the dining table eating breakfast, the rich man was still in his pjs.(2)

"Morning," he greeted Dick.

The boy looked down and sat down at the table. Alfred put his breakfast on the table and Dick just moved it around with his fork.

"Dickie?" Bruce asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Richard muttered, "Yeah."

Bruce sighed, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"You still lied," Dick didn't shout it, but he might as well have screamed it.

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why!"

Bruce looked at Dick. Dick's face was red and had a glare in. The small kid didn't understand what could happen because he knew that Bruce was Batman. If a villain like the Joker found out that Dick knew, only God knows what he would do to find out who the Bat was.

"If a bad guy found out you knew, they would hurt you to get the information from you," Bruce said in a serious tone. "I don't want to see that happen."

Dick's glare faded away, he hadn't thought of that. His daddy had been trying to protect him by lying to him. He climbed under the table and got up after getting to the other side.

He hugged Bruce tightly, "I'm sowwy."

* * *

(1) I'm pretty sure that the change in mood came from the fact that Dickie is six and needs a nap. Lol! And he's so smart!

(2) Bruce stayed home so he could explain to Dick.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: This was hard to write... But it had to be done. Dick had to find out about the secret. R&R


	4. Becoming Robin and Meeting the League

Chapter 4: Becoming Robin and Meeting the League

"Awesome!" exclaimed the six-year-old while looking at his brightly colored costume in the mirror.

Batman nodded and handed Dick a small black domino mask. The blue-eyed boy put on his new mask, covering up his bright blue eyes with the white lenses of the domino mask.

"When do I get to go on patrol with you?" Richard asked happily. "Is it soon?!"

The young hero was excited, his daddy was letting him fight alongside him as a hero, a saver of lives. He'd secretly wanted this since he found out about Bruce's other job, but at the time he didn't want to admit it to Bruce.

"Tomorrow after you meet the League. Have you decided on a name yet?"

Dick nodded quickly, "Robin." Robin smiled, "Batman and Robin, sounds perfect!"

"It does," Bruce agreed.

"Wait, the Justice League!" Robin shouted realizing what Bruce had said. "I get to meet them?! Really?! That's so cool!"

The baby bird looked like as excited as Flash did when he told the League about his nephew coming to live with him and his wife three months ago(1). The fastest man alive had been acting like a sugar high toddler during the entire meeting that day or really the entire day.

* * *

Robin tried to listen to Batman as he explained to him the rules that he had to follow when he met the League at the Watchtower. He was going to meet the Founders of the League, Black Canary and Green Arrow. The only Leaguers he knew were his daddy and his Uncle Clark.

"Will Uncle Clark be there?" Robin asked Batman wanting to see his uncle again.

Batman nodded and watched a smile spread across Robin's face. The duo zetaed to the Watchtower. The bird latched onto Batman's leg and stayed quiet. He was completely hidden by the dark cape that the Dark Knight was wearing.

_Batman didn't tell them that I was coming so I get to surprise them!_ the Boy Wonder thought. _Uncle Clark might know, but he wouldn't tell them._

"Hey Bats!" greeted the cheerful voice of Barry Allen a.k.a the Flash when the dynamic duo entered the meeting hall.

Batman nodded in a way to greet him. The meeting started and Robin tried to pay some attention to what was being said, but he grew bored with listening to the adult heroes talk. Eventually Batman told them about Robin and Dick heard a female protest.

"Diana, it's not like he's going to let the kid fight the Joker by himself," Dick recognized the voice as the Flash's.

'Diana' replied, "He is still just a six-year-old child, it is not safe! Oliver isn't letting Roy fight crime until he's a teenager!"

"She has a point, Batman," Dick recognized his uncle's voice.

Robin poked his head out of the cape it see who Diana was. He got out of the cape and climbed onto Batman's lap. All the heroes/heroines, except Batman and Superman, looked at Robin in shock. The little boy yawned and leaned against Batman.

"I'm Robin," he introduced himself. "And I can and will help Batman."

Shayera, Diana and Dinah 'awwed' because he was so adorable, but quickly recovered because the three were angry at Batman. Flash smiled though he was used to being around kids because of his nephew and the fact that his villains had two young boys that were friends with Wally(2). Oliver looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How the he-"Batman glared at the archer, "heck did you of all people end up taking in such an innocent looking kid?"

To this Batman shrugged and looked at the tired six-year-old. One by one the Leaguers introduced themselves to Robin and the issue of whether or not he could fight crime seemed to disappear for now.

He smiled, "I knew that Uncle Clark was Superman!"

"How?" Flash asked curious of how the child had known.

"I figured it out," the small boy told the Scarlet Speedster. "It was easy. Batman and Superman are best friends, duh." To Batman he said with a small yawn, "We're still going on patrol tonight, right?"

"Bruce! You can't take him to patrol in _Gotham_, of all places," interjected the Man of Steel.

Robin whined, "Uncle Clark! I wanna go! You do so why can't I!"

"We're adults," replied his uncle.

Robin pouted and hid his face in Batman's cape.

"What if you were here playing with us while he patrolled?" Flash offered being one of the only Leaguers that had experience with kids.

Robin looked at the crimson clad hero with an adorable pout still on his face.

"Okay!"

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: Next chapter shall have what he played with the League. Thanks to everyone who read I really appreciate it! R&R!

* * *

(1) I'm not going with the Young Justice story where Wally lives with his parents. He will eventually be in the story.

(2) Trickster aka James and Pied Piper aka Hartley


	5. Chapter 5: BR&MTL part two Babysitting

Vandalia Sakura: This chapter picks up about a few hours after the end of chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice because if I did, Jason would have come back as Red Hood by now and the show wouldn't be ending after tomorrow.

Chapter 5: Babysitting

Soon after Batman left the Flash had suggested playing hide-and-seek. This made Robin smile innocently before he seemed to disappear like the League had seen Batman do so many times and the Scarlet Speedster wondered what he had done. The other heroes and heroines went and hid, hoping that when Flash failed to find Robin that Batman wouldn't unleash his wrath on them as well.

"Bats is going to kill me," sighed the speedster rubbing his brow.

* * *

Robin yawned tiredly as he hid from the heroes and leaned against the wall. So far everyone playing, but Robin, had been found. All the Leaguers playing were looking for him because if they didn't find him Batman would not be pleased and someone would get hurt.

"How can the brat hide so well?" Robin recognized the speaker as Green Arrow, his current least favorite Leaguer. "It's like looking for Batman when he doesn't want to be bothered."

Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Green Arrow came into view and Richard frowned. He didn't want to be found yet, especially by Green Arrow of all the heroes in the League, but he was getting really tired. The black-haired boy decided to let himself be found by the three adults and walked out into the hallway yawning.

"Robin! There you are!" the Amazon princess scooped up the sleepy child into her arms in a hug.

"Is Batman back?" he asked rubbing his mask/eyes.

The princess nodded, "Yes, little one."

The young boy's face lit up at Diana's response or was it the mentioning of his daddy? He let out another exhausted yawn and smirked at Green Arrow when Wonder Woman and Black Canary cooed at him.

"Uncle Ollie," Robin reached for the green clad archer with his short arms.

Oliver shook his head, he didn't want to be even near the little bird. The six-year-old sniffled and looked at Ollie with a pout on his small, adorable and masked face.

"Don't you like me?" the Boy Wonder sniffled more.

The archer sighed and took Robin into his arms. Robin smiled smuggle and snuggled into Oliver's chest.

_Roy's not even this troublesome,_ thought Green Arrow.

With that settled the heroes went to the control room where Batman and Martian Manhunter were discussing what to do the next time the Flash ruined a piece of equipment.

"Batman!" Robin exclaimed forgetting his exhaustion when he saw the Dark Knight.

He squirmed out of Oliver's arms and ran to the Bat. The Dark Knight welcomed his son's embrace and hugged back, surprising the four other Leaguers in the room.

Dick looked up at Bruce, "GA called me a brat, Batman."

The Dark Knight gave one of his famous Bat-Glares to the Emerald Archer, who gulped and took a step back behind the two female heroes he was standing with. Actually he turned and ran out of the control room, praying that he wouldn't be caught by the Batman.

"OLIVER QUEEN!"

The man squeaked at the sound of his name and headed towards a zeta tube as fast as he could.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: I know, not a great chapter. The next one will be better because I've planned and changed it a ton! One hint: clown prince of crime and his princess will be showing up in the next chapter, as well as a certain Boy Scout. R&R


	6. Chapter 6: The Joker

Chapter 6: The Joker

Robin faintly opened his masked blue eyes. His head was bounding painfully to the point where it hurt to think. The rope that bound him was tight and hurt his skin when he fidgeted. He had no clue where he was or what had happened.

"Mista J, ain't he the cutest little thing?" the young vigilante heard a feminine voice coo.

_Where am I?_ he thought panicked.

* * *

Batman come into the Cave, as worried as hell was hot. His little birdie was captured by the Joker and, even if he could handle it by himself, he wanted back-up just in case. The Dark Knight decided to call the one person he would trust with his son's life and even his own.

"Kent, get to the Bat-Cave now," Batman growled/ordered over his comm.

Within minutes the Boy Scout was there and had been told the situation.

"This is why we _didn't _want Dick to help! He's in the Joker's clutches! Bruce, he's only six! That psychopath will kill him!"

Bruce snapped, "And we're going to save Dick before that! I found where they are."

With that Batman went to his Batmobile and took off. Superman followed the vehicle and flew through the air. He knew that if Bruce wasn't Batman he would have been pulled over for the speed he was basically flying down the road at, the wheels of the Batmobile were barely touching the ground. The Man of Steel knew that his best friend would later kill him for telling him off earlier, but he still had to get Dick back first.

_The rest of the League will never allow for Dick to continue to be Robin after this,_ he thought. _He'll be safer if he wasn't too. Will Bruce even let him after today?_

* * *

The woman's voice squealed, "He's awake! Can we keep him puddin'? The Bat won't mind at all!"

Robin heard a crazy laugh and he shivered. That laugh, it was terrifying and not at all happy and joy filled like the laughs Robin was used to hearing while he was growing up in the circus. It scared him, but Robin kept a brave face because he knew that Batman was going to get him out of this place.

"He doesn't seem very fun, Harley," Robin's eyes widened when he recognized the green haired man in front of him.

Robin noticed a dark shadow pass by the window and smirked. The Dark Knight was finally there. The Joker knelt down and lifted Dick's chin in his hand. The Joker's crazed eyes met Dick's eyes.

"What are you smirking about kid?" the Joker growled in the boy's face.

Robin spit in the Joker's pasty-white face(1), "Batman's going to kick your butt!"

The clown themed villain laughed at the small boy's reply, "That cape wearing nosepicker won't save you."

The mad man smacked Robin across the face and the black-haired boy let out a cry to express the stinging pain that spread across his cheek where it was hit. He looked at the door wanting to see his daddy or even Uncle Supey burst through it and beat up the Joker. Had he just imagined seeing that shadow in the window? The Boy Wonder knew it had been real when he heard an animal-like growl.

"Batman," the Joker grinned like the madman he was. "You never told me about this little _angel_ and I've got to say I'm hurt," he frowned.

The villain lifted the angel off the ground and punched him hard in the stomach. Robin screamed in pain and felt tears start to roll down his chubby, childish face. Harley tossed the Joker his crowbar and the green and purple clown smacked Robin with it, laughing happily.

"JOKER!" Batman roared outraged and lunged at the villain.

The Joker managed to dodge him and keep his grip on the child, only to back into the Man of Steel. If it was possible for the Joker to grow more pale than he already was, he did. Kal-El took Robin from the clown and punched the man's face.

"Unc-uncle Supey?" Robin weakly inquired, gripping the blue clad arm that held him.

"Yes, Robin, I'm here," Clark assured the little boy.

Clark began to untie the rope that was tightly wrapped around the younger hero. Behind him, he could hear Batman beating up the Joker and Harley making her escape. The Kryptonian flinched, thinking of how made his friend was and how the Joker would probably end up in a body cast for even touching Robin. He finished freeing the boy from the ropes and Robin hugged him tightly.

Outside sirens of police cars could be heard and the flashing lights could be seen from the windows. Batman got the clown to the Gotham Police. Superman carried Robin over to Batman and the Dark Knight took his son into his arms.

"Tati," the little bird mumbled.

The only ones that heard were Batman and Superman. Bruce felt a father-like pride at the word, he knew that the word meant 'dad' or 'daddy'. He never expected to hear Dick use it referring to him, though. Batman smiled.

Commissioner Gordon looked at the bat in shock. The man had never seen the vigilante happy before, let alone smile. Another thing that shocked him was the masked boy.

"Batman, who is this?" he asked, noticing that the boy couldn't be any older than his own daughter was.

"Robin," the Dark Knight replied. "My protegé and son."

"You let a child go against the Joker!" the commissioner exclaimed.

Superman mumbled something under his breath among the lines of, "The League is going to mad."

Batman was unfazed by this, "Yes."

"Batman, didn't let me. I snuck out . . ." the youngest there piped in, so the Bat wouldn't get into trouble. "I was supposed to stay in the Bat-Cave, but I didn't listen."

Robin rubbed his masked eye tiredly and yawned. It was late, maybe about three A.M in the morning and the duo had been out since ten-thirty. Two of his ribs were throbbing painfully, causing him to whimper.

"Tati, can we go home?" he whispered.

* * *

Dick sat in the Bat-Cave while Alfred wrapped bandages around his torso. He flinched every now and again, when the butler tightened the bandages too tight. He was waiting for Bruce to get back from the Watchtower because the League had heard about what happened from Superman and wanted an explanation about why Dick had gotten hurt so badly.

"Master Richard, you won't be able to train or go on patrol for at least two months," the butler told the boy.

The boy pouted and looked at Alfred. That wasn't going to be fun at all and he probably wouldn't be allowed to do any of his acrobatic tricks either.

"Bats?"

Alfred handed Richard his Batman plushie and Dick hugged it happily.

* * *

(1) The kid's got balls, respect that. He might be crazy though...

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: He said it finally! And hehe I got to use the Joker! I hope it you all liked the chapter! It's the longest one yet too!


	7. Chapter 7: New Friend pt 1

Chapter 7: New Friend, pt 1

Dick stared at Green Arrow with hatred in his eyes. He didn't know why, but he just plain disliked the archer. The archer was returning Robin's glare with his own.

"Daddy, Uncle Ollie's scaring me!" Dickie exclaimed grabbing his daddy's cape frightened.

"Oliver, leave Robin alone."

The Emerald Archer replied, "I didn't do anything!"

Dick stuck his tongue out at Ollie and continued to feign being scared. The Dark Knight scooped up his son for one last quick hug before he, Wonder Woman and Superman left for their mission.

"Behave for the League, Dick," Bruce reminded his son with a parental tone.

The boy nodded, "Okay, Daddy! I will!"

He hugged his dad tightly and was then put down. He waved good-bye and ran out of the room, already planning on reeking terror on the heroes that were supposed to be the strongest people on Earth.

"We're so dead," Flash muttered once the Batman was gone.

Just then the Flash's cell phone went off and he answered. It was his wife, Iris.

"Honey, now's not a good time," he said to the woman he loved.

She replied, "I know, you're with the League, but I can't take Wally to work with me and it's an exclusive about Lex Corps."

The fastest man alive sighed, "Tell him to get ready."

"Thanks, Barry!" Iris hung up.

The speedster ran towards the zeta tube before Green Arrow could protest being stuck looking for the kid alone. As soon as he was back he became Barry Allen again and headed to his house.

"Uncle Barry!" a small ginger boy latched onto the blonde's leg. "Aunt Iris just left!"

Barry laughed quietly at his nephew's hyperness. He was completely different than when the young couple had first taken him in. He had been quiet, distant and kept to himself, as well as terrified of Barry thinking that the man would hurt him. Wally had avoided talking to him and was always latched onto Iris when Barry was around.

"Want to go to the Watchtower with me? The League and I are supposed to be watching Batman's son."

Wally's eyes widened and he looked at the older man in shock, "Batman has a son! That's so cool! Let's go, Uncle B! Let's goooooo!"

The blonde scooped up the boy and in a flash was at the zeta beam. The two went up to the Watchtower via zeta-tube.

"Whoa!" Wally exclaimed and ran to look out the ceiling to floor windows. "This is so cool! It's space! There's the Moon!" Wally pointed to said object excitedly.

When he looked at his uncle he saw that Barry was now dressed as the Flash again. Dick ran into the room and over to Wally. He hid behind him as Black Canary and Green Lantern(Hal) come in looking for the boy.

"Barry, have you seen the kid?" GL asked. "Bats is going to kill us if we don't find him."

The speedster looked at his nephew and the small boy hiding behind him. The two other heroes did too.

"Wally's here today too? Maybe the boys will get along," Black Canary observed.

Dick stepped out from behind Wally sheepishly. Robin wasn't wearing his mask any longer, Black Canary was holding it.

"Auntie Canary!" he exclaimed.

Wally looked at the boy confused. His uncle speed over and picked up the other boy.

"Dickie, didn't Bats say to behave?" the blonde man scolded him lightly.

Dick replied, "He'd be mad that the League couldn't handle one kid."

At this, the speedster laughed knowing it was true. Wally giggled at the idea of the Justice League struggling to babysit a kid. Dick looked over to the giggling ginger curiously and hopped out of Barry's arms. He poked the older boys arm and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You look like a normal kid."

"So do you," Wally defended.

Dick rolled his bright blue eyes, "I'm Robin. I'm no normal kid."

"How's having the Flash as your uncle normal?" Wally asked Dick.

Dick ignored him knowing that it wasn't normal to have a hero for a family member or to be one yourself. Robin grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him towards the door.

"We're going to play, okay?" Dick looked at the older heroes.

Canary handed him his small domino mask and Robin put it on. The two boys went to the game room of the Watchtower sat down on the couch.

"Wallace West, nephew of Iris West-Allen and Barry Allen, right? You are in third grade and hate school, minus science. You're bullied, but you refuse to tell the Flash. You live in Central with them and are friends with two kids who are part of the Rogues," Robin said like a little computer Wally. "And you prefer to be called Wally."

Wally's jaw dropped and he stared at the younger boy in shock. The black-haired boy laughed at the ginger's shock and wiped a tear from his eye. The ginger growled at the other boy, but the other just laughed harder.

_Like Wally could scare me! He's just a civvie!_ Robin thought.

"Uncle B called you Dickie? What's that short for?" Wally asked.

The protegé of the Dark Knight rolled his eyes, "Secret ID, much? I can't tell you . . . yet. I need to know that I can trust you with it."

"But you know everything about everyone else?" Wally asked. "Not fair!" he crossed his skinny arms.

Dick laughed, "Let's just play, then I might tell you."

Wally jumped up and ran over to the video games. He picked out Halo(1) and grabbed to controllers for the X-Box. Robin was smiling ear to ear at the sight of the adult game. His masked eyes were wide and excited. Both boys knew that they were much too young to play the game, but that wouldn't stop them.

Wally put in the disc and turned on the X-Box. Dick grabbed a controller and sat on the couch again. They played for an hour before Dick's stomach growled.

"Wally, I'm hungry," he complained. "Let's get Canary to cook for us!"

The older boy paused the game and they left to go find Dinah, so she could make them lunch. They found the blonde talking to Green Arrow in a flirtish manner, she was even twirling her hair in-between her fingers. The two boys mad gagging noises and Wally covered Dick's eyes.

"What do you want?" Green Arrow asked annoyed.

"Oliver!" Canary smacked his head. To the boys she asked, "Are you hungry?"

The two nodded and smirked at the archer who was rubbing his head where a small bump was forming. Canary laughed lightly and went to the kitchen with the two children. The bird climbed onto the counter, but Dinah grabbed him and put him on the ground. Wally ran to the fridge, but slammed into the counter.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" he screamed.

Dinah rushed to help him and crouched down to his height, "Wally? What's wrong?"

He sniffled and wiped his eyes. A bruise was forming on his forehead and tears were in his green eyes. Robin jumped down next to him.

"You okay? That looked like it hurt!" Robin chuckled.

Flash came into the kitchen to see what was the cause of the scream. The speedster's eyes widened at the sight of the bruise on his nephew's forehead.

"Wally!" shouted Barry.

The man speed over and scooped up his nephew protectively.

"Uncle Barry!" whined Wally. "I'm not two!"

1

Dick and Wally finished eating and helped Dinah pick up the kitchen. After they finished they hurried back to the game room. They found that their game was gone and a note was on the screen.

_Wally:_

_You're Aunt Iris isn't happy that you were playing a rated M game without permission and when you get home, you're grounded. Next time, just ask me._

_Robin:_

_Do you want us to get in trouble with the Bat!? He'd kill us if he found out you played that game!_

"Aww man! No fair!" Wally yelled. "How come you don't get in trouble."

"Batman's why, being his son has its perks," the six-year-old smirked.

1

Vandalia Sakura: I don't see why kids can't play Halo, my brother loved it as a kid. It was his first video game.

(1) It's about 2003 so none of the other Halo's are out yet. And I obviously don't own it, I'd be rich.


	8. Chapter 8: New Friend Part two

Chapter 8: New Friend, pt 2

Robin grabbed Wally and ran to hide from a very cross Emerald Archer. The two children were laughing so hard that they had sharp pains in their sides.

"Won't . . . G.A. be . . . mad?" Wally asked trying to contain his laughter and holding his side..

Robin shrugged indifferently, "Probably."

They heard the archer let out a wide variety of curses and Black Canary yell at him for it. The pair laughed even harder than before. Both had a new-found respect for Canary.

"Did we need to paint all his arrows pink too?" Wally asked, thinking about how they had painted then broke all of Green Arrow's arrows.

Robin giggled, "It was worth it. The look on the Elf's face was priceless. He looked like Christmas!"

It was true. With his green costume and red face, Ollie had resembled a Christmas character.

The two ran down the hall to make sure that they wouldn't be caught by GA after Canary finished yelling at him for cursing so loudly when Robin and Wally were around. After a few minutes the boys slammed into something, or well someone, and were thrown to the ground by the force of the collision.

"Ow!" both cried.

They looked up to see Hawkgirl. The duo knew that they were in trouble if they made her mad. She'd chase them with her mace, but Robin didn't seem to be afraid.

"Sorry," Wally looked at the winged-woman. "We weren't paying attention."

The Thanagarian nodded and looked around.

"Who are you avoiding this time?" she asked accusingly, this having been the third time the boys had run into her.

Robin smirked and move his hand across the air like a Jedi from Star Wars, "Green Arrow. And if he asks we weren't here."

Robin and Wally took off again and the Thanagarian shrugged before going on with her day. The boys once again found themselves in the game room. Both were tired from a day of running around and video games and sat down on the couch. Within minutes they were asleep.

* * *

Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman returned to the Watchtower after their mission. The Flash ran up to Batman with his camera.

"Bats, you'vegottoseethese! They'readorable!" the Scarlet Speedster gushed quickly so the Bat couldn't object.

The first picture Barry showed Bruce was of the two boys sprawled out on the couch asleep. Wally was hanging off the couch, twisted up in a blanket like it was a cocoon. Dick was curled up under another blanket with his Batman plushie clutched in his arms. His mask he was wearing looked as if it was going to fall off and expose his adorable, angel-like face and closed bright blue eyes.

"I had to watch Wally for Iris and Dick took a liking to him quickly. They played all day," Barry explained to Bruce.

Batman was glad that his son was finally able to play with another kid around his age and not off by himself like he usually did when Bruce was gone. He knew that it was important for Dick to play with other kids so he could learn how to get along with people from his age group.

Bruce told the Flash, "Make sure I get copies."

"Sure!" Barry ran off to make some.

* * *

Robin woke up and yawned tiredly. He swore he could hear his daddy talking to Superman and the Flash from the hallway. Dick shook Wally and the older boy woke up.

"Where am I again?" the ginger asked still half asleep.

Dick replied, "Watchtower."

"Oh yeah!" Wally shouted remembering.

The two boys went out to the hall to find out if Batman was back. When they stepped out of the game room Robin saw Batman and jumped at the hero. Batman caught him and Robin hugged him.

"Daddy!" he shrieked.

Wally stood in the doorway with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He hadn't thought that he would see _Superman and the Batman_, even if he was at the headquarters of the Justice League. The ginger couldn't believe his eyes, the two coolest and strongest heroes in the world were right in front of him. Even if his uncle was the Flash, he still was excited.

Robin was looking at Wally with a perplexed expression on his face. He didn't see what was so amazing, but then again he saw Batman everyday and Superman almost every weekend. He watched his Uncle Clark greet his new friend with an amiable smile. The look on the older boys face was priceless. It made Robin giggle.

Barry Allen got back with the pictures for Batman and bit back a smile from the awwed look on his nephew's face.

"Wally, we should be heading home," the Flash informed the boy.

He gave the Bat the envelope of pictures.

Wally whined, "Do we have to go home now?"

Barry nodded and Wally pouted.

"We should be heading back to home, too," Batman nodded.

Dick looked up at him with a pleading look. The Dark Knight sighed, he spoiled the boy way too much. He really had to stop doing that.

Robin asked, "Daddy?" with childish innocence that seemed impossible to ignore.

"No."

With that Flash and Batman took their boys home. Wally couldn't wait until he got to play with the Boy Wonder again and vice versa.


	9. Chapter 9: Evil Ex Part 1

Chapter 9: Evil Ex Part 1

A group of darkly dressed people were huddled outside the building that Bruce Wayne was holding a gala; ten men and one woman. The woman was Talia Al Ghul and the men were members of the Shadows. She was still livid at Bruce for refusing to join the Shadows and was going to take something or someone precious away from him until he joined. Talia knew that Bruce couldn't sneak away to become Batman, if the attention was on him, his "son" and her, so she wasn't worried about the Dark Knight stopping her.

"Who are we after?" one assassin asked.

She hadn't told them yet, "The black-haired boy, and _do not kill him._"

All ten nodded, they knew that she was serious and they'd all be punished greatly if one of them did. Each disappeared and took their positions around the ballroom.

* * *

Dick peeked down the stairs before going down. He felt restricted wearing this, it wasn't as easy as to move compared to when he was wearing his Robin costume or even his normal civvies. He spotted a group of women clinging to his daddy and flirting with him.

"Yuck," he muttered.

He didn't like the sight of it at all, sure he'd seen Wonder Woman flirt with his daddy, but she was nice to him and he was sure that these women would not be. From Alfred and other heroes he'd learned that the villainess Catwoman also liked to flirt with his daddy. He hadn't met her yet, but he wanted to. She sounded a lot nicer than the rest of the villains from Gotham.

"Richard," his daddy noticed him and motioned for him to come over.

Dick scampered over and hopped into his daddy's lap. He hugged his daddy and looked around at the ladies that surrounded Bruce. Some were wearing envious expressions that he, a circus brat, got to spend so much time with Bruce and be so important to the rich man and others to put it simply wore the same looks on their faces as the female members of the League did when they first met him.

"Cute!"

"Adorable!"

Similar exclamations were made and they made the little boy blush.

"Th-thanks," he tried to up hold the cover he and Bruce used in public.

Bruce smiled, his boy was a natural when it came to being the center of attention, a future ladies man. He shouldn't be surprised though, after seeing how the League had adored him. The billionaire couldn't help but be worried that someone would make a rude remark about _his_ boy. The person who did would regret it and maybe the Dark Knight would pay them a visit later.

Dick enjoyed being the center of attention for the group of women who'd been flirting with Bruce. They were making comments about how adorable he was and how his eyes were like stars. He didn't like that his daddy seemed to be zoned out at the moment.

"How old are you, sweetie?" one of them asked.

He answered quietly, "Six-years-old."

Dick knew that some of the others in the room were chatting about what happened to his family and wondering why a play-boy like Bruce would take in a brat like Dick. It didn't bother him at all, he wasn't a brat, he was Robin, partner of Batman. The people just didn't know it.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Alfred teaches me. I'm starting first-grade in the fall," Dick beamed proudly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw some people moving suspiciously, he was sure that Bruce noticed it too. Dick rubbed his eyes and yawned, putting up the façade that he was tired.

"Daddy . . ." he leaned back against Bruce and looked into the older man's eyes.

By the look in the man's eyes, Dick knew that Bruce had noticed too. Both decided silently not to scare anyone and announce that they know because it could also give away their secret IDs.

"He's adorable when he's tired!"

"So cute! Bruce you're a great Dad!"

A loud gun shot went off and the bullet nearly missed Bruce's head. Bruce felt a shiver go down his spine, he hadn't expected them to shoot at him. Dick grabbed onto Bruce and held on tightly like any frightened child would do, Bruce wasn't sure if it was an act or if it the boy was actually terrified. He knew that his baby boy was indeed scared when he saw the boy's eyes, they were wide and staring at Talia. The expression worn on Dick's face was pure terror like when Robin faced Joker in a fight for the first time.

"Daddy!" Dick hid his head in Bruce's chest.

"Bruce," Talia stepped out.

He hissed, "Talia."

_Who's she? _Dick wondered. _Daddy doesn't like her, whoever she is. An ex?_

"Hand over the boy," she demanded motioning to Dick.

Bruce wrapped an arm around Dick protectively and glared at the woman. He was **not** going to hand over **his son** to **her **of all people, she'd **kill **the boy. The rich man would sooner die than let her harm his son and she probably knew it too.

People in the room watched with a horrified intensity, who knew what was going to happen? Most wanted Bruce to hand over the little boy, others didn't want to see the boy get hurt. The boy himself had a death grip on Bruce's arm and through the sleeve his fingers was leaving small crescent imprints on Bruce's skin.

"Never," Bruce told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine then."

She snapped her fingers and two of the assassins ran at him. One punched at his face and another made a grab at Richard. Bruce dodged the punch and jerked Dick away from harm. Women screamed in fright and his their faces dates shoulders.

"Daddy!" Dick shrieked as he was yanked from Bruce's arms, reaching out for his adoptive-father.

Bruce shouted, "Richard!"

The two assassins made their leave and Bruce ran to follow, but was cut off by Talia and the other assassins. The dark-haired woman had a smug smile on her face, things were playing her way. She'd have Bruce, he'd join the Shadows and maybe she'd kill his boy to let him know what she was willing to do.

"It was good seeing you Bruce," she turned on her heel and walked out, the Shadows following her.

Mr. Wayne fell to his knees, a heavy feeling in his chest. She was going to kill Dick, he just knew it. He felt someone try to held him stand, he realized it was Clark. Clark was here to cover the gala for the Daily Planet, no one found it odd because it was known that Bruce and Clark were friends from seeing each other so much over the years.

"Bruce, come on, get up," the Man of Steel urged his friend. "We've got to help Dick."

The billionaire got up and looked the reporter in the eyes. He could see the obvious concern that showed in Kent's eyes.

"You're right," Bruce nodded.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: Hello! I am still alive! Don't panic! I was busy working on review for my algebra final that's coming up but since it's a three day weekend I decided to take a break from studying. Check out the poll on my profile. It's important for later in the story!


	10. Chapter 10: Evil Ex part 2

Chapter 10: Evil Ex Part 2

In the Batcave, Batman typed furiously trying to find out where Talia could have taken his son. It didn't help that Superman was pacing behind him and every few seconds was looking over the detective's shoulder to see if he had made any progress on finding Richard.

"Stop. That," Batman growled using the voice he usually reserved for interrogating criminals.

The Kyrptonian sighed in defeat, he just wanted to make sure that his nephew was okay and not dead. He knew all too well that once Bruce set his mind to something you shouldn't bother him.

"We need to tell the other members of the League," Kal-El told him impatiently.

Bruce glared at the other man and tried not to let show how worried he was for his son's safety. Clark could see straight through his friend's façade though and knew the level of his stress and worry.

"Bruce, we can't do this alone. We're both compromised by our emotions," the Man of Steel admitted.

"We can and will," growled the Dark Knight in reply to the other hero's statement.

Bruce didn't want anyone from the League to help him, he didn't even need Clark's help, but the other hero refused to leave. The was the Batman! He could handle this on his own, it's not like some as psychotic as the Joker had taken Dick from him, it was Talia. The woman was probably trying to lure him into joining the Shadows again.

Superman called the Watchtower behind Bruce's back. It was Talia who took Dick, so he knew the Shadows would be involved to some degree and Batman, no matter how much he denied it, would need back-up. The Man of Steel didn't want to risk Dick's fragile life by being unprepared to fight the League of Shadows. It would drive his best friend in a dark place that no one would be able to drag him out of no matter how hard they tried, if he lost his son.

* * *

Richard woke up, but kept his body relaxed and heart beat calm like he was unconscious. The first thing he noticed was that he was tied by his hands and feet to a chair. His dark locks of soft hair fell into his chubby face because his head was tilted forwards.

His head ache told him that he'd been hit on the head by his kidnappers, but not drugged as far as he could tell. They must have hit his rib cage because the rib that he hurt when the Joker caught him was throbbing again.

_Tati's going to be mad, _he thought.

"Good, you're awake," a woman with brown hair spoke. "I want Bruce to know how terrified you are."

The Boy Wonder would have been lying if he said that he wasn't at least a bit afraid of what the woman would do to him to hurt Bruce. Dick recalled that his daddy had called her "Talia", so that had to be her name.

"I'm not scared of you Talia!" he lied bravely, trying his best to glare at her.

She laughed at him, seeming amused by him, "Yes, you are."

Talia Al Ghul was right of course. The daughter of Ra's could see the fear in Dick's eyes that he as trying to hide. Talia knew that he hadn't had much training yet and had not mastered how to hide his emotions like Bruce could. The boy was pitiful in her eyes; weak, easy to read and predictable. He was a parasite ruining the was _her_ Bruce was! A poison rotting away the powerful man and leaving behind a man who was soft, kind and not her Bruce.

"So," Dick started, "what do you want with me? If you're trying to hurt me to get to Tati, you're not gonna win!"

"Shut up!" she shouted. "And you can stop you're act now."

His eyes widened in shocked and realization. She knew his secret identity and probably Bruce's too! His tati would be furious when he found out!

* * *

Bruce, suited up as Batman, sat in the League conference room impatiently tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. He was aggravated at the League for getting involved and for taking so long on agreeing on what to do.

"If he was kidnapped as Dick, then you can't be involved. Gotham is _my city_ and Dick is _my son._ I will save him, on my own," he growled when they asked for his opinion. "Having you aid me, it could put Dick in more danger by risking his identity as Robin."

The League knew that Bruce was making a good point, but they all were worried about their bird. He was just so small and cute and that made them want to protect him.

* * *

Alfred sighed when he saw that Bruce had not taken his advice and gotten some rest. The Bat was still typing away on the computer trying to locate his son. He'd been at it since he got back from the Watchtower eight hours ago.

"Master Bruce, I insist that you rest a while. You work more efficient when you're well-rested," the British butler said to convince the vigilante to take a break from his search.

Bruce shouted in joy and looked at Alfred. He had ignored the elder man and hadn't heard a word that he'd said. That didn't matter to him because he'd found Dick! The Dark Knight took a breath to calm himself and instructed Alfred to prep the Bat-jet.

* * *

I'm back! I had a ton of end of the year projects to do before I could write this. Sorry if it's short! R&R

-VS


	11. Chapter 11: AN

Hey it's Vandalia! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my laptop is giving me problems. I will have to buy a new one and somehow get all my files onto it. I'm working on the family computer right now. Don't worry, I'm going to have a new chapter up soon because it's on the computer I'm using. And if you haven't please check out the poll on my profile it's tied and I need to know which person to use.


End file.
